A vehicle, such as a plug-in hybrid vehicle, on which a secondary battery is mounted includes a charging device which receives power from an external power supply and charges the secondary battery.
PTL 1 describes a technique in which a vehicle includes a charging device, and a resistor is provided to discharge the electric charge stored in a capacitor of the charging device when the charging of the secondary battery is stopped. PTL 1 describes a technique in which a vehicle includes a charging device, and a resistor is provided to check welding of a relay cutting off the secondary battery from the charging device when the charging of the secondary battery is stopped.